User blog:Jpmrocks7/Pikmin 3 DLC Idea: Smoke'D Waters
Pikmin DLC: Smoke'D WatersEdit Synopsis/OverviewEdit Smoke'D Waters takes place during/after the events of Pikmin 3. Whilst exploring the planet, Alph, Brittany, and Charlie recieve a second distress signal, not that of Olimar and Louie. Instead, it comes from an island further right, in the middle of the ocean, on a large island. They named this island the Sunken Factory, due to the smoke that bursts from the surrounding waters, as if there was an old factory below the depths. Whilst exploring the island, the three captains discovered a new fruit, the Imperial Nugget, a lychee. They found three of these red fruits, guarded by gattling groinks and careening dirigibugs, as well as pyroclasmic slooches, fiery blowhogs, and fiery bulblaxes. Fire spouts mixed with the clouds of smoke and pools of water make this place a hellish warzone. But, even though the captains discovered new creatures and new fruits, they hadn't even discovered the lord of the land. They finally approached a pool of water where the distress signal came from, a large pillar of smoke bursting from the pool. Suddenly, the pool exploded as a massive half machine, half fish monster emerging. It had four legs, one being robotic. It had a headlight-like eye, and massive metal pipes bursting from its back, smoking. Out of it's sides were machine gun-like weapons. It fired two large heat-seaking missiles at the captains, which dived out of the way with their pikmin. The Battling Gatfish. After defeating the amphibious robotic fish, the beast coughed up two objects. One being, the Insect Fortress, a pineapple with five days worth of food. The other was Captain O'Dell, a Koppain who crashed into the planet after a run-in with space pirates. With his ship now completely destroyed, O'Dell asks Alph, Brittany and Charlie if he can join their crew and assist them with their fruit hunting quest. RewardsEdit *Two new fruits, the Imperial Nugget and the Insect Fortress *Captain O'Dell, a reskin for Charlie *A new story mode area, the Sunken Factory *A new challenge mode area, Volcanic Sea *A new Bingo Battle Area, Heated Shoreside O'Dell, or "Character D"Edit O'Dell is the scrapped "Character D" when pictures of the captains were first released. His space suit is similar, if not identical to Charlie's, but skinnier, and with lavender trims, not green. He has dirty-blonde, if not yellow-greenish hair that covers his eyes, and has a quite deep voice, which is rarely used as he is a quiet person, speaking with only "Yes" or "No", or the more heard silent "..." Real-World Tie-InsEdit Smoke'D Waters takes place in a Hawaiin-eque island to the east of the current continent (which is based off of New Zeland), most likely an island of Japan or Hawaii. I chose this as the setting as both are known to have volcanic activy, as they both reside in the "Ring of Fire", a ring of volcanoes beneath the Pacific Ocean. I also chose lychees and pineapples as the fruit as they are both indigenous to Japan and Hawaii (technically, lychees and pineapples were from China, which sent them to Japan and Hawaii, where they grew far better). I also picked a "volcanic/industrious" themed terrain, as the Battling Gatfish is a half-machine half-catfish creature. The robotic half is made from car-parts, most notoriously, a car engine, which gives off large amounts of smoke (Hence the "Smoke" part of "Smoke'D Waters". The gatfish itself is also based off of a real-world species of catfish that can walk on land for days, to find new sources of water. All in all, the gatfish is a combination of the Man-At-Legs and the Gatling Groink, inspired by a chat on the Pikmin Wiki's skype call (the discussion was about boss ideas for Pikmin 3). I hope you have all enjoyed reading my ideas for a Pikmin 3 DLC! As O'Dell would say, "..." (Thanks for your time). Category:Blog posts